By Any Other Name
by FionaGina
Summary: The unrequited feelings of a certain Draconnequis may not be completely unwanted. However, love is complicated and chaos is his whole spiel but he is not immune to its affects.
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal"Fluttershy flew pass in a rush, which some unsuspecting ponies to lose balance of precarious packages they carried. Normally, the Element of Kindness would stop and help with much apology, but not today. She had a letter. From Discord. To meet alone! In a meadow!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Her heart fluttered as her namesake when the Pegasus read the posh cursive from the Draconequus. Fluttershy giggled joyously as she envisioned what could be in store for this rendezvous./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Arriving at the meadow, she slowed and landed on the soft grass. Fluttershy looked in the pond to fix her mane and make sure nothing had gotten stuck while in flight. With faux courage, Fluttershy boldly trotted to the opening where Discord sat on a picnic blanket with an array of food laid out./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Fluttershy!" He waved./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Fluttershy felt a blush come up. She swallowed and trapped it down. She came up to him and sat delicately on her haunches./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Hello, Discord," she said./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Oh, dear Fluttershy," he said./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She blushed./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Hm-hm. Don't let that little pet name get to you. You are my first dearest and only friend. I mean, Spike is a good guy friend, but none too much for disorganization." He leaned in, long neck arched. "Between you and me, I think Twilight's dragon-rearing had something to do with it."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Fluttershy giggled. Yes, some of Spike's tidy quirks were a direct overflow from Twilight's own love for all things proficient and organized. A forlorn look came over Discord's face at the mention of the princess./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Fluttershy frowned./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Is something the matter?" she asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Huh…oh, yes." Discord stared at his paw and talons. "Fluttershy….blast it all!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Discord groaned and materialized a fainting lounge. He fell on it and had his arms akimbo. It made Fluttershy think of Rarity. She got up from the ground and fluttered to her friend./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Discord…."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Sorry for the dramatics," he said. "I've been….preoccupied with emotion, as of late. And though it is wonderful chaos to play with others emotions, mine are strictly in control."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Fluttershy felt her heart skip a beat. Could this really be what she hoped for?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Fluttershy."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Yes."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I called you here because let's be honest. You're the only pony that can help me reconcile these swirling emotions."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Fluttershy gasped. Discord went back to the blanket. He lowered his body to face her at her height./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"What is it?" she asked, breathless./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Help me woo Twilight Sparkle."/p


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal"Fluttershy felt ash in her stomach. Her wings drooped by the sides and she stared at Discord./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Wh-What!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Yes, yes. I know it's impossible, preposterous, and downright wacky. However, those are my usual operandi modus. IN this situation…oh, Fluttershy. I can't help it. Being around her makes me all confuzzled and crazy. That's why I like to tease her so much. By the gods, she's beautiful angry. I know she won't reciprocate, but if I could just…..pretend that it was real."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Fluttershy's wings quivered at the last bit. To pretend that what you desired was real; crazy enough for love sick fools, which is what she had become. What Discord has for her friend an alicorn princess./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She sighed and said, "Alright. I'll help you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Discord smiled a genuine one and it melted Fluttershy's heart./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Thank you," he said./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"What was your plan? I mean….Twilight may not,um, receive your wooing well."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Ahead on that my dear."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"In a flash of sparkly light, instead of Discord stood a handsome stallion. He was a brindle coat with the tan and brown from his original form with a grey mane and off-white horn. His eyes were still red, but the sclera of the eye was white instead of the yellow Discord sported. Fluttershy gulped and blushed a little./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Impressive, right? I looked through magazines of stallion models from Rarity and got as close as possible to a pleasing form. I tell ya, figuring out a cutie mark was the hardest part."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He turned to show his flank. Fluttershy looked and her brow furrowed./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I don't know that symbol."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"It looked like a circle with arrows pointing out of it. She knew unicorns tended to have conceptual cutie marks, like Twilight's own, but she had not seen one like this./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"It's the chaos symbol," Discord said proudly./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"But…isn't that obvious."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Nope. Dear Fluttershy, you've not seen all of Equestria or even this realm. In my age, I've seen ponies carry the symbols for the gods themselves. In fact, Luna's cutie mark I've seen before on another pony. Mind you, not the same, but she had the power of the night. But that's for another time."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Okay. I think the form is, erm, pleasing. Where do I come in?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"To this, the pony Discord shuffled his hooves nervously./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"You see, as mentioned, I get nervous around Twilight and I can't help but tease her. In this form, I can't do as much, but I don't wish to upset her. I think she's accepted my jibes as friendly, but like this I am a total stranger. What I need to know is how to get her attention and what I can woo her with; obviously chaos is of the question."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Fluttershy hummed. She knew how much Twilight enjoyed books and research. Discord's chosen cutie mark was something off and maybe that could get her attention. On the other hoof, Twilight might figure out who was under the mask./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"You said that cutie marks like yours aren't so uncommon."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Yes. Well, they used to be. I think the modern world has taken away that edge which drove ponies to survive."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"But they still pop up?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Mh-hm. There's a pony in Dream Valley who has the cutie mark for an ancient demon. Again, no details 'cause that would take longer. They do happen closer. In fact, Twilight's is unusual too."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Maybe that can help. You can be a researcher studying uncommon cutie marks and ask Twilight for help."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Brilliant!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He came over and hugged Fluttershy who squeaked. She sighed and hugged back. A weight settled in her stomach, but for now it was okay./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"You are a true friend, Fluttershy."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"It was all okay./p 


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;""/strongWhat's your name again?" asked Fluttershy./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Entropy. I also tangled with Zigzag or Confuzzle, but both sounded too off."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Entropy, right. Aw, I don't know if I can do this."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"What do you mean?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Flutter swished her tail./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Lie. To Twilight."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Discord/Entropy smiled./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"You won't be lying per se, just omitting details." He came closer to her on the street and whispered. "Besides we're an unusual pair and I did meet you when I came for a visit."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He winked and trotted ahead on the way to Twilight's castle. Fluttershy's face heated up./p  
p class="MsoNormal"They arrived as the doors opened and a lavender blur almost passed them./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Oh! Fluttershy, good to see you but gotta go. Sale onspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spankites! Ends soon!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The blur, which was Starlight Glimmer, said in a rush. She fast-trotted past Fluttershy and Di-Entropy. Suddenly, the former villainess side stepped and turned./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Starlight looked at Entropy oddly. The disguised Draconequis stared back with a knowing smirk. Starlight cocked her head mouth in a straight line./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Um, dear, are you all right?" asked Fluttershy feeling awkward for the three ponies./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Again, sorry. Juuussst a moment come over here, Fluttershy," said Starlight./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Fluttershy obliged. Starlight put her front right leg around Fluttershy's neck and whispered "There's something wrong with that stallion."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"For a terrified (hopeful) second, Fluttershy thought the ruse was over before it started, but then Starlight continued./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"His cutie mark is all kinds of wrong. The mark for chaos does not mean anything good about a pony, much less a unicorn," Starlight said./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I don't know if this is rude, but you are, because I can hear everything you're saying," Entropy fake whispered next to them./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Starlight jumped in surprise./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Wow! Personal space."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Yes, well, I am flattered to see that my reason for being here is understood by Princess Twilight Sparkle's…assistant."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Starlight's brow lifted. "Student actually. And yeah, the last known unicorn with a similar cutie mark had em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"issues/em with his magic. A whole village disappeared after a particular bad incident."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Entropy frowned. "Trust me, Student Actually, the history of peculiar mark is well-known to me." At this, Entropy looked at Fluttershy and shrugged. "Thank you for helping me Miss Fluttershy. However, I'm afraid that the likes of me is not worthy to meet with the Princess."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Entropy's head drooped and he started to walk dejectedly lips quivering. If Fluttershy had not known the truth, she would be using her Big Eyes on Starlight Glimmer to help a poor stallion. Although, a small part of her kept this to herself./p  
p class="MsoNormal"It did not matter in the end, because Starlight caved at the hammy performance./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Wait." Entropy stopped. "I know what it's like to be judged and feel left out." She walks to him. "Twilight's in the library. Ring the door and Spike the dragon will answer."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Entropy looked at her with a careful joy. "Thank you…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Starlight Glimmer," she says./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Thank you Starlight Glimmer. I must say you are an astounding mare for staying to make sure your friend is safe and to permit a poor pony the benefit of the doubt. Especially since your rush earlier—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""MY KITES!" screeched Starlight. She ran in a blur again, this time with a glow about her./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Fluttershy's mouth hung agape./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"See sweet Fluttershy, this'll work. Now for the hard part," Discord/Entropy said and rang./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	4. Chapter 4

p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Spike noticed the ajar door and remembered Starlight's harried exit earlier. He shrugged and went to close only to see Fluttershy come up the steps with a strange stallion. Not that Spike was prejudging the guy…just his mark seemed so strange./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Hey," Spike said./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Fluttershy smiled brightly. "Hi Spike. We're here to see Twilight. Is she around?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Where else?" Spike huffed. "Twilight's in the library." He points in the general direction. "But she might not be ready for guests…" Spike trails off./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The stranger hums./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Oh, sorry. Spike meet Entropy. Entrop—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Spike! Oh my, what an honor. You're the little dragon who saved the Crystal Empire," the stallion says amazed./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Spike puffs out his chest./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Why thank you. It's nice to know other ponies outside the Empire have heard of me," he says chin up./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Entropy grins lopsided. Spike does not notice. "Of course, I am a traveling researcher. I've heard all the stories and I tend to do my studies right."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Really?" Spike asked genuinely curious. He looks at the stallion-Entropy-and thinks he's not so bad looking. "You know, Princess Twilight loves a good story. Oral and written. She might let you guys in."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"What's wrong?" asked a concerned Fluttershy./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Dunno. Something to do with Discord." Spike shrugs./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Entropy frowns./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I find it highly unusual the Princess would devote any time to that…monster," Entropy says. Inside, he is in his mind chaos palace gritting his teeth./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Beats me. Discord came over the other day and stayed for a couple of hours. He and Twilight seemed okay. Except, for some reason, Twilight screamed at him and threw him out. Oh yeah!" Spike snaps his finger. "That's what she's been researching. How to make a blocking spell," Spike says./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Fluttershy's gulps. She looks at Entropy. His face is blank. She may have a selfish wish for this to fail, but not at the expense of Discord's rage./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"She's been real secretive about what happened. Hardly left the library, but that's not new, and even Applejack cannot get her out. Can't say I blame her. I haven't seen Twilight in a frenzy like this since Pinky Pie's Pinky-sense. Must've been something real bad. Haven't seen Discord around either," he finishes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""I suppose we have a mystery because both parties appear reticent about this ordeal," Entropy says deadpanned./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"Fluttershy takes a breath./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Guess so." Spike says. He looks at the Stallion again and an idea comes to mind. "You know, Twilight needs a break and I think a traveling handsome researcher could get her to stop." Spike wiggles his eyebrows./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"Fluttershy blushes red. Not a good red./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""You are forward, but I am here purely for academic purposes," Entropy says. His demeanor is calm. The inner palace is soothing now with inner Discord accepting that he needs to play along./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Sure," Spike says. He turns and the two follow automatically./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"Fluttershy looks to Entropy and then to Spike. What could have happened the other day?/p 


	5. Chapter 5

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"strongI forgot to say in my first chapter that this is an old story, but I had to delete it and put it back on because it had been years since I last was on this site. I am happy to continue it because other stories will take too long. This is just a happy little diddy with angst and later made up lore. Enjoy!/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"The grand library doors opened to a muttering alicorn princess with books galore floating above her and around her as each she read and continued on like an assembly line./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"Fluttershy suddenly felt nervous and queasy. She could not lie to Twilight. No matter what, she could not do this. Oh, Discord will understand obviously and maybe this will a funny story one day./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""How long has she been doing this?" asked Entropy./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Uhm, since Discord was thrown out. Kinda of a bummer because we were supposed to have Guy's Night that same day. But, whatever happened it was a doozy," Spike says./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"Entropy hums. Fluttershy's sees a calculating glint in his eye, one he only gets when there's going to be trouble./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Not here!" Twilight yelled. The books scattered in neat piles around the carpet./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""My, my, Princess Twilight Sparkle," Entropy said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"Twilight turned horn blazing until she saw them. Spike let out a breath and Fluttershy felt faint./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Sorry. I thought you were…nevermind. How may I help you…?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Entropy. I am a traveling researcher from Dream Valley," Discord/Entropy said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"Fluttershy saw how his smile seemed to soften at Twilight's attention solely on him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"Twilight herself flew down and met them at eye level, except her eyes were on Entropy's flank./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"He chuckled. "I am aware of being a fine specimen, Princess, but I think we should talk details first before going into physical research."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Huh," Twilight said, and then gasps. "So so so sorry, sir. Just…oooo….a mark like yours hasn't been seen since before Princess Luna was banished. In fact, it has not been seen even before that. I'm a little surprised is all." She finished and blushed hotly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"Spike silently gagged while Fluttershy looked away./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"Twlight noticed them at the same time./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Fluttershy! What brings you over?" Twilight asks,/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"Fluttershy squeaked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Fluttershy?" Twilight said concerned. Spike looked at her worried too./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"The Pegasus glanced at Entropy/Discord. She gulped and prayed that she would be let go soon. She could not take this anymore./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Oh, uhm, I just ran into him." She nods at Entropy. "And, he-he said he was looking for the castle and wasn't sure if you'd be busy. The poor dear looked so lost and I immediately decided I would be brave and talk to him and bring him here and see if you wanted to meet someone new." Fluttershy said all this in quick succession./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"Gratefully or cursing her nervous nature, both Twilight and Spike accepted this as Fluttershy being her own self and trying something new by introducing a new stranger much more a stallion to her friends./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""That's great, Fluttershy," Spike said. He then looked at Twilight who again was on Entropy. "Um, ya know I never asked if you were here for any reason…" Spike felt embarrassed. A good assistant always knows why they have guests./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Entirely my fault," Entropy says. "You see, Princess Twilight Sparkle." He bows and Twilight's face scrunches in discomfort. "I am well aware of the history surrounding my cutie mark and that I am probably the only em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"second /emrecorded unicorn to have this. Chaos magic is not intrinsically a part of basic unicorn knowledge and though I believe I only have a fraction of what might be that magic, it is still a precaution not to use it. That's why I've become a researcher and a traveler."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Two things that don't appear to mix but do," Twilight said, excited./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"After that they-Twilight-bombarded Entropy with questions and book recommendations. Fluttershy stood off to the side watching them. They really did sync with each other. At some point, Spike brought in tea and daisy sandwiches./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"He nudged Fluttershy on the shoulder./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""I think we can leave them alone now," he whispered. "The tea pot has a cozy and daisy sandwiches never go bad. Come to the kitchen, I've got some fried Brussel sprouts and Starlight's back with her new kite and hay fries."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"Fluttershy let Spike lead her out, but kept glancing back at the two talking animatedly. She wanted him to look back./p 


End file.
